sleeplessinstarsongfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
Children of iron, born from the womb of the earth, Dwarves are one of the oldest, noblest and proudest races of Starsong. Their pride stems into greed, and their nobility becomes xenophobia. They stick to their lands, living in burrows under mountains to pursue the relentless quest for new minerals, greater findings and perhaps a return to their old seat of power. According to many other races, you cannot find a greater friend than a Dwarf. History The Unknown Age Dwarves have a few theories for how they were created. Some believe they were Proteans, the builders of Starsong who eventually left the material plane. Some believe they were made from iron and earth by their god-king Glominmag. Others believe they were descendants of the First Dwarf Torvand and the Wild Witch Moltes Milithe. The most common theory is that they are descendants of Grungi, Grimnir and Goradin, the children of Glominmag. The Age of the Old World Like all races, what the Dwarves did during the Old World is only known through ruins and legends. The Age of Fire While the Saltborn and Candlelit battled, the Dwarves lived underground and elected to stay there for many years without ever seeing the surface. It was here that they began a conquest against Drow and goblins. When the dragons came some Dwarves claimed they came from within the bowels of the earth, drenched in magma and flame before crushing through the earth's surface and out into the heavens. Some scholars attest this moment to when Dwarves decided to leave the Underdark and out into the surface. The Age of Magic Throughout the Age of Magic all Dwarf clans began to establish stronger ties between their own race, stopping all civil war, and instead creating an odd xenophobia against the "new" races they warred against. For several hundred years the Dwarves of Dawnforge battled against all others. Even with the common enemy of the Dragons, Dwarves maintained their solitude until the Old Okri insisted on helping free the humans. Thus began the Longest War. After the War, life returned to a peaceful nature. Dwarves sought to colonize the Underdark, Aerrune, Boletaria and the mysterious Yurimar. Now they exist in these lands with a modicum of the once-sought after peace. Appearance All Dwarves stand just shy of five feet tall, but are weighty as humans and even Dragonmen. Iron Dwarves come from the deep mountain halls of Dawnforge and Aerrune. Their skin typically ranges in paler hues tinged with red. They can be recognised from long black and brown hair adorned with ornaments and jewelery. Their features are quite focused and angular, and they treat their beards carefully. Gold Dwarves are from the hills of Dawnforge and Aerrune, living in low-lying areas rich with resources. Their skin ranges in light brown and deep tan, like certain tones of earth. Their features are often friendly and almost cherubic in their shape. Wild Dwarves share the appearance of Iron Dwarves but are often heavily tattooed and covered in scars. They are tanned and wear their hair and beards short and cropped. Bronze Dwarves come from the valleys and forge-towns of Boletaria. Their skin is the colour of bronze alongside curly dark hair and beards. Duergar are Dwarves who've elected never to leave the Underdark unlike their brethren during the Age of Fire. Their skin is the colour of ash and their hair the colour of snow. Culture Bold and hardy, Dwarves are known as skilled miners, craftsmen and warriors. They are as solid as the mountains they call home, weathering the passage of centuries with little change to the "old ways." They trace their lineage to the many clans of the world first born during the Age of Fire and seek to uphold the same traditions they created. The most vital part of this tradition is to uphold the word of their god-king, Glominmag. All Dwarves are ferociously stubborn and loyal, true to their word and decisive in action. However years of battling other races have left many xenophobic and priding themselves on living in isolation in their mountain halls of stone, hoarding gold and wealth. Due to their long lives and propensity to live for their clan, Dwarves can keep grudges and debts lasting generations. Many Dwarves fail to understand why other races would renege on their deal, before realizing that the grandchildren of a human is nothing like the grandfather. Dwarves who live far from their lands are most often blacksmiths, artisans or adventurers. Notable Dwarves * Okri Alaric the Unscarred Category:Races